


Chance Of Heart?

by MischievousMonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the 1700's when faced with Tom Hiddleston's father whom just recently found out about his son's infatuation with a young soldier from Austrailla named Chris Hemsworth, he must decide what is best for his son's love life. Will Chris get Mr.Hiddleston's blessing or will he be turned away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Of Heart?

**Chance of Heart**

**A HiddlesWorth One Shot**

**By: MischievousMonster**

 

"So thus where my son's love went..." Mr.Hiddleston stated, leaning his chin to gently rest on the back of his hand. His weary old eyes focusing on the man before him, clad in his soldier uniform. His long blond hair pulled back into a pony tail and his blue eyes returning Mr.Hiddleston's stare.

He parted his lips to speak "Yes sir" His voice thin but his accent thick as he spoke, little to Mr.Hiddleston's knowing, the man as confident as he looked was deathly nervous.

He had interrupted and thereby ruined the marriage and wedding of Mr.Thomas William Hiddleston and Ms. Elizabeth Regina Bennett. But he could not help himself, ever since he saw Thomas whilst marching among his fellow soldiers, his heart swooned and longed to call the man his.

To be his betrothed, his love. Not that woman...Not Elizabeth Regina Bennett.

He took a sharp breath as Mr.Hiddleston rose from his desk. His white hair hanging thinned to his skull and a small amount of white facial hair placed upon his chin "Doth my son proclaim his love and heart to thy?" Chris didn't answer for a moment, fearing the worst.

But at last he spoke "Yes" He watched Mr.Hiddleston's head drop, almost as if he were in remorse that his only son gave his heart away, and not to a woman. But to a man, a soldier from Australia whom until a few months ago was but a stranger in London.

More remorse seemed to cast over the man's face, slowly slumping further nto his chair "I doth not know that my son gave his heart away to such a man..." His voice was low as if he were but whispering to himself but Chris who remained standing silent heard every word.

"He did not give it away" Chris's voice broke through the silence, looking sternly at Mr.Hiddleston "I did not upon ask for it either, nay" His voice grew louder as he continued to speak, and his hands folded behind his back, standing as tall as any soldier would.

"I have but earned your son's heart, through my actions and words. When yours had slain him and brought tears to his face, I was there. Holding him close to my breast and warming him with my kind words that in turn made yours vanish. I wiped away the tears that you caused and instead brought a smile upon his face"

Mr.Hiddleston's face held amazement but Chris was not finished speaking.

"I slowly allowed my heart in turn to be captured by his beauty that shines brighter than the sun, than any star that graces the sky. His kindness and loving nature allowed my walls to crumble down, I allowed him to see me as I am naked. There is nothing that I hide from him, for there is nothing that I have to hide. You may not see how angelic your son is but I do and as such, his glow can light the very town's themselves"

Though a soldier he may be, the talk of Thomas brought him courage and Chris knew, even if a thousand men stood before him and Tom. He would slay each one and happily lay wounded in Tom's arms, wash away his tears, and give him countless kisses. The ones beyond measure, only known to those whose very souls have been intertwined with love.

Mr.Hiddleston stood up again, staring at Chris as if to burn holes through him "And if I disapprove of this love?" Chris remained unfazed, a smile tugging at his lips "That Mr.Hiddleston would not matter, for I do not seek your approval nay, I seek no one's approval for I do not care whom they know I love for I will do anything to be with Thomas" Even if that meant walking through hell itself.

Chris watched his words sink into Mr.Hiddleston, his face turned away for a moment before he looked back towards him "I see" Silence came soon after, none speaking a word. Chris continued to stand, looking toward Mr.Hiddleston whom rattled his brain for more words.

"I see now nothing I do nor say will separate you from him or him from you, for you will just once again find each other despite what consequences follow suit"

Chris swallowed, his eyes watching as Mr.Hiddleston strode across the room "Be it known that I did not give my son away" The door creaked as it was opened and a small breeze came through, blowing the few strands of hair that lay across Chris's face. "But that he gave himself away, go to him now Mr.Hemsworth"

He said no more, turning to return to his desk once more. A huge weight felt as though it were lifted from Chris's shoulders and he walked to the door. Pausing only to turn and bow gracefully "Thank you Mr.Hiddleston" He didn't wait for the man's reaction, only turned and ran.

Ran as if he were back on the battlefield only the treasure that would be rewarded was much greater. The wind blew fiercely, loosening the tie that bonded Chris's hair back and golden hair now fell to his shoulders, blowing gently in the breeze.

He paused just beside a fountain, desperately looking for the one he was seeking. Suddenly he spotted a figure that could not be mistaken sitting under a tree, the man's stature was small with little muscle and his hair came up in gentle brown curls. He was clad in a white shirt with puffy sleeves and green vest with yellow buttons that twinkled in the sun.

His long arms were leaning down with those slender fingers of his embedded into the grass and his long legs stood out in front of him. Chris stood there a moment, admiring the man he long since loved from a distance before calling out his name.

"Thomas!"


End file.
